


embarrassment battle

by drvco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year and up, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, POV First Person, Pet Names, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvco/pseuds/drvco
Summary: "okay! okay! i'll tell you!! now stop embarrassing me you little twit!!"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 22





	embarrassment battle

"ughhhhhh," i groaned while speed walking to the slytherin table. it was almost the end of dinner in the great hall as i sat down agitatedly near draco, pansy, blaise, goyle, and the others. i noticed draco wasn't as in tune with my annoyance as usual, he gave me a glance, but returned to staring at his plate.

"god!" i hissed at the others, "snape kept me in all dinner! now i'm starving... the bastard!" i quickly grabbed a a lone dinner roll from an almost empty platter and began buttering it, clearly irritated. as i munched on my roll, i looked draco up and down with my eyebrows cocked, wondering why he hasn't said a thing since i got to the table, especially since he'd be asking me what was wrong by now. 

i threw a crumb at him, hoping to break his stare down at his plate. "pssst!!" i whisper-yelled jokingly, "draco!!" i threw more crumbs at him, but he only said, "mhm." i groaned and poked his arm repeatedly, now speaking normally, "draco!!!!" i waved a hand in front of his eyes, prodding "hellooooooo!?" 

"hmmmm," he groaned at me before turning his head my direction.

"what the hell have you been thinking about so hard that's got you staring at that plate like a lion looking at a piece of meat!?"

draco only chuckled at me and quirked his eyebrows mischievously, "oh darling, dear, sweet Y/N, i'm going to keep my thoughts between me and my own brain, if that's quite alright." he teased me with his pet names.

i sighed playfully, "ohhhh alright then, you win..." i smirked at him as he snickered at me, "unlessssss... i could tickle it out of you?" i asked.

he darted his eyes to my eyes almost immediately and gave me a glare like daggers, clearly only being playfully angry with me while stating sharply, "you. wouldn't. dare. not in the great hall you absolute embarrassing little flirt!"

"oh i wouldn't dare??" i questioned mockingly before moving my hands to the sides of draco's stomach like quickfire, before squeezing and tickling the flesh there.

he was trying not to bust out laughing like a schoolgirl, "oh you little-!!" he was giggling lightly, almost coughing trying to settle his laughter as i tickled his ribs like no tomorrow, draco doubling down in suppressed laughter, before he finally gave up, squeaking between breaths, "okay! okay! i'll tell you!! now stop embarrassing me you little twit!!" i finally stopped, the blonde catching his breath while shooting me sharp glares.

"now... it's my turn," he stated ominously, pausing a bit, leaving me to wonder what he was going to do to me as revenge. "well, dear, what i was thinking about soooo intently was..." he smirked at me. "well... all night, since you weren't here, you've left me blueballed," i blushed red as a tomato, "worked up," the blush had risen to my ears at this point as he kept talking, "you left me completely hanging here, Y/N! after all those touches you gave me under the desk in potions! you left me here to rot! so... what i was really thinking of, was bending you over snape's desk, or in the slytherin common room perhaps, and going to town on that tight little thing of yours... i was thinking about what i should do to teach you to never keep a malfoy waiting... especially not your special little fuckbuddy like me... i'm not a toy, Y/N, that's you, darling."

by the time he finished i was blushing like a strawberry, my cheeks and face were flushed and so were my ears, i felt as hot as hellfire. my face was in my hands as our friendgroup was silent in shock, not knowing we were a thing before he said that. i could only imagine draco was smirking triumphantly and looking at me like he had just won a great war. 

soon i heard laughter and felt hands on my back, patting me consolingly, a few voices giving playful affirmations. "come on, bud, don't be sad, that was funny as hell! no one's judging here, that was an epic fight if i've ever seen one!" i heard pansy say as she was laughing and petting my head reassuringly. 

i took a deep breath and brought my face up to look at draco, who was smirking and sniggering at me, while i was still blushing as red as a fire hydrant. as the laughter and staring between me and draco continued, we all soon heard dumbledore telling us to hurry up to bed, which i gave a sigh of relief at.

i gave draco one last teasing glare before quickly getting up and making my way to the door. draco was quickly behind me and as i walked out the door, i felt a tug at my robes and was pushed into the wall away from student's eyes, arms pinned to my sides. 

"love... i know seeing you in your pajamas later will just make me throw you over my shoulder and bring you straight into a bathroom stall with me, so... what do you say we skip all that and sneak into an abandoned classroom right now before it's officially curfew?" draco teased.

i blushed brightly and nodded as quick as i could, trying to hide my face from the handsome boy before me. 

he smirked at me and gently took my hand, squeezing it, then leading me along to an empty classroom and closing the door. "well..." he said while performing the muffliato charm with a wave of his wand. "paradise awaits, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a drabble,,, i may write a smut fic as a sequel, showing the smut that went on in said classroom ,, lemme know if youd want that or if you just like this dynamic and want another fic like this !! wholesome sequels could be a thing toooo


End file.
